Sniperspy Wiki
Welcome to the Sniperspy Wiki why sniperspy should b ur otp (a wikipedia) this is getting a bit out of hand because sniperscout shippers are immature and cant handle the fact that sniperspy is a superiour ship They're action packed, turbocharged, ready to blast. They got a flaming head of hair and likes to live fast. The Scouts like to use bother them for their wild experiments. Check out a day in the life of Johnny Test! (Go, go, go!) He's got a super talking dog he takes every place. Who likes a cup of 'cho and has a muttley face. Scoutma's ultra busy and his dad's a bit obsessed. Sonic boom, messy room, his name is Johnny Test! Bling-Bling, The Mole King, Super Secret Feds, Extreme Teens, Moon Fiends, Brain Freezing Heads, Monkey Boy, Turbo Toys, Monster Trucky Trends Just another day in the life of a boy (Johnny Test!) X2 Just another day in the life of a boy named... X2 Just another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! i like how were fixing everything but no one has so much as touched the johnny test theme song the end part 3: spy needs the d it was thursday. a regular, ordinary thursday. sniper was on the battlefield. he was distracted today, though. he was thinking about spy. sniper and spy had a weird relationship. sniper was in love with spy; he admired the man and cherished him deeply. but tragically, sniper was sure spy was only using him for the d. sniper was okay with it though. he got to spend time with the man he loved. also, he got to experience some pretty sweet buttfricking. (sniper was a total bottom.) anyway, sniper was ruminating morosely on all this emotional nonsense when he realized that someone else was in the room with him. startled, he turned around, kukri ready to stab stab stab, when he realized it was the blu spy. they were on opposite teams, and spy had never hesitated to kill him before. still, sniper couldn't quite bring himself to retaliate today. luckily, spy seemed to be in no mood for murder. "cher," spy said quietly, obviously more aware of his surroundings than certain gunmen in the vicinity (coughSNIPERcough). "wot do yew want this time," said sniper. he was beginning to see a pattern. "i want.... no. no, cher. today..... i require the d." sniper sighed. he was long past any argument on this subject. "fine," he mumbled. "get it over with." spy frowned at him. "is there a problem?" "no no. i understand. yew only want me for my body." sniper was expecting some sort of polite denial, but instead spy merely shrugged and came closer, executing his usual d-acquiring manouvers. "i require your d," he said, "and that's all there is to it." sniper let the tears fall silently as spy got the d. he also had sniper's heart, which was breaking. LE SOB the end spy and the d: the final chapter spy was wandering the halls of the blu base, hands in his pockets. he was reflecting on his life. lately it seemed he had everything. a cool job as a suave and deadly rogue, a team that included him in their strange yet affecting comraderie, and a hot love interest with a d that was available whenever he wanted it. yet it all seemed so empty. something was missing. spy passed the dining hall, where the blu scout was entertaining half the team with some sort of amusing story, and decided to take a walk outside. in the desert. maybe he'd pop in on sniper. when he got to sniper's van, he unexpectedly found himself pausing. normally he'd go right for the d, but today it seemed crass. he knocked politely on the door. "come in!" sniper called. spy entered the van and was immediately surrounded by an awkward silence that he seemed to have carried inside with him, like a cloud of excess cologne donned by an overeager teen preparing for his first date. he resisted the urge to sniff his own armpit. "i seem to have offended you," he said snootily, and made to leave. "no," said sniper. "it's my fault. i should have known.... you were always only in it for the d." spy was about to agree, but as he looked into the other mercenary's eyes.... as he stood there in the stupid, dirty, cluttered piece of shit van, from which somehow he was managing to not run screaming from its filth and grime, he realized something. there were other d's to be had. ones that required less... work. but he kept coming back to sniper's d. maybe that meant something. "it's not about the d," spy said. "wot?" sniper asked. spy moved closer to sniper, reaching up to place both gloved hands on the other man's shoulders. everything seemed to be making more sense by the second. "yes," spy said. "i think i understand now. it is not wholly a matter of the d, mon cher." spy leaned in to kiss sniper quickly before pulling away just a tiny bit. their lips hovered inches apart as spy whispered. "it is a matter of the heart." sniper blushed, and their arms went around each other as they met in a passionate and loving kiss. when they came up for air, spy spoke again. "don't be confused though," he said. "i still want the d. i have simply realized that i also love you." sniper laughed. "spoi," he said. "i think you've earned the d." and that was how spy got the d that gave his life meaning. the d he truly deserved. the en(d) its so kawai......... sniperspy is amazing and it should be ur otp dont you ever fucking tell me what i can and cannot ship out on this fandom. i will go into your room while you sleep and rip your skin off and wear your flesh. the ill eat your inards and bathe in your blood you fucking piece of sniperscout garbage. like holy SHIT do i ship this hard(red sniper/blu spy) *their rivalry has been described as "the birds and the bees" an we all know what that means (they fuck) *its just gr8 i dont want to type anymore *im lazy *they fight a lot but that just sh ow s how much they lov eachother bc /c even tho they fight at the end of the day theyre happy and lov e e a ch o t gh er *LOUD SNIFFING *They're both professional Mercenaries particularly dealing with stealth.While their ranges differ greatly, they still deal instant death. *Spy and sniper were paired in an update of their very OWN! I don't hear ya hatin on demo/solly *Judging by their character, they'd probably enjoy doing similar activities, unlike people in SOME ''ships. *They're both playable classes in the (frickin aamazing) game Team Fortress teu. *^ wow rly i dont think anyone knew that thank *G’DAY G’DAY G’DAY WANKER WOOOOWEE OH WOW LOOKIT THAT KANGAROO SEE THAT THERE I RIDE THAT TO SCHOOL THROW A SADDLE ON THAT THING AND JUST RIDE EVERY DAY PUT THAT SHRIMP ON THE BARBIE WHILE I WRESTLE THIS HERE CROCODILE MATE *HON HON HON MERDE BAGUETTE EIFFEL TOWER I KNOW OVER A THOUSAND SEPERATE KINDS OF CHEESE AND WINE AND MY FAVORITE FOOD IS FROGS LEGS HON HON HON HON *omelette du fromage *can u not *Boy howdy!!! *"I love sniperspy" - Gabe Newell'' *''spy is really into didgeridoos ;)'' Latest vandalism attempts and fixes Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Content SniperSpy Art Masterpage anadapta - heres looking at you.png zerotation - Don't Trust a Spy.png Kaz - Love is Poison.jpg Jolon - Flowers.jpeg rossoalchermes - kissy kissy.jpg 1342659404818.jpg|LOOK AT KAWAII BOYFRIENDS PLAYING GUESS WHO tumblr_m9irjmiw1Z1qks3uyo1_1280.jpg|KAWAII~~~~~ X3 X3 X3 (yes spy is mpreg) Category:Browse